


Melting Into Each Other

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is upside down. Knowing each other doesn't change anything however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Into Each Other

She might have been shaking, might have been cry, but she couldn't tell. His body was wrapped around hers. He was shaking and he was crying. 

Their calm facades broke as soon as they were hidden away in the shadows. The only sounds that matter were those of their breathing, their hearts. That is until one more important sound echoed back at them yet again. 

"Our Miraculouses," his voice was muffled as he was talking more into her shoulder than anything else. 

"Don't worry about it," was what she said, but her reply was in the way she squeezed him closer. There was no decision on her part for them to reveal their identities to each other. It was just the simple fact that neither of them were ready to let go, could let go. 

He sighed into her as she soaked up the feeling of his presence. Each dissolving more and more and at the same time taking strength from each other. 

First there was the green flash, but neither responded. She was aware of the small floating blackness barely in her line of sight. What sight with the dim light. Mostly what she saw she didn't see. 

Then there was the pink flash. They were both vulnerable now, yet no more so than a few moments before. She felt something on her head and faintly knew what, or rather who, it was. 

It could have been minutes or hours but their breathing was regular. She was very aware of each breath he took and realized she was breathing in time with him. Blinking she shifted. His grip on her loosened. Slowly they both sat back and looked at each other. 

Marinette had never seen Adrien in such a state. His eyes were red and his mouth was drawn down. There was a twitch as his lips slowly curved upward. She imagined she looked about the same and was mirroring his attempt to smile. 

She was exhausted from everything until now. Now needed to not be about everything negative though. Now needed to be about the two of them. She lifted a hand and wiggled her fingers. 

"Hi," he said. His eyes were still tired, his face still marked by dried tears. Despite all of that he was still perfect. Her perfect partner. 

Marinette leaned in and they held each other again. Two teens with many big secret, but at least they had each other.


End file.
